Come a little closer
by AceofHeartless
Summary: Pairing is Matthew x Alfred. After a fight they're forced to make up and you all know what happens.


**this was born without plot when it was first written and it still is. Another one shot brought over from my tumblr.**

 **Warning for a bit of blood near the end from love bites.**

* * *

This little fight they've been having for a while has driven them both up the wall yet It was Matthew who left the house in a rage to stay with Francis.

It started near three month ago over a little sock on the floor.

Alfred yelled first.

Ever since then every little tiny thing was a trigger between them. Set off like a fire that grew and grew till fist were raised. Matthew was the one who struck first.

Alfred cried for hours to Arthur and Kiku that night.

And Matthew didn't eat for a week,he was sick with himself.

Their fighting got to the point it affected everything they did. Their work, their friends, their whole lives. Those who loved them tried to help only to be were with two stubborn heads and finally Arthur and Francis had to team up and get them to talk.

* * *

"I'm not saying sorry to him!" Matthew shouted across the room as Alfred's glared back at him. "you two have been at each others throats for so long and frankly we're all sick of it! Now you are not allowed from this room until you've made up." Those were the conditions and they were locked in their old shared room.

No words. No nothing for what seemed like the longest time. They sat at the edge of their bed and away from each other. "Why did I agree to this?" Alfred sighed to himself. Matthew looked at him not believing it "They had to dragged me in here kicking and screaming, and you mean to tell me you actually agreed to this?"

"Well.. yeah." He dropped his glare, tired of being angry, and looked over to Matthew looking just as exhausted as he knew the other was " I am sorry but think about it man we both were wrong in this. I can't keep pretending to be mad when I'm. Not anymore. "

"You are so full of shit Alfred! How long did you talk to Arthur before he wore you down to that? "

"It wasn't him. I've felt like this since you fucking hit me that night!"

" Before I..i...oh fuck! I forgot I did that. Damn it all to hell. I can't believe I did that to you."

" You're definitely stronger then I remember." Alfred jokes not expecting Matthew to laugh, but he didn't. He only moved over towards Alfred and put his hand on his cheek. "I didn't leave a mark...that's good."

" Mattie.."

He pulled his hand away "Don't call me that you know I can't…."

Neither could deny the regret they felt and finally…Al spoke up. "We're a couple of down right idiots aren't we Mattie?"

"Yes we are."

Alfred didn't get a chance to hug onto his boyfriend before their lips were connected. A kiss, just a simple kiss to blow away any anger in them. Matthew stopping the kiss to apologize "I'm sorry Al. For everything I said and for hitting you. I don't even know why I was so mad."

"I know. It's ok, I'm so sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I shouldn't of oh God I'm an fucking idiot too Mattie."

Matthew pulled him closer, running his hands on a familiar body he hadn't touched in what feels like ages. He pulled off Alfred shirt, kissing every little dip of his neck and chest. Each soft kiss met with even softer moans. " I've missed you a lot" he admits looking at a perfects face that held tears. The owner tear stained blue eyes nearly made him scream when he's pulled into a more passion filled kiss. " Don't fucking do that to me again or I'll kill you you son of a bitch. Making me cry like this. " Matt chuckled and nodded. " Fine, I promise. Never again."

It was a forgotten ritual, but they hadn't forgotten each others bodies. They enjoyed getting to know them again each touch a fresh one. Inch by inch they stripped down. Hungry kisses in between. Alfred had to back up to admire all of Matthew's body. It was still lean yet very muscular unlike before this was..wow…" Did you do nothing but work out the entire two months we were apart?"

" Francis thought it'd help me cool down. It helped sometimes. It got my anger out."

He didn't say anything more to that as he pounced on Matthew pinning him to the bed. " If you're going to jump on me all the time like this then I'll keep going to the gym."

" Whatever. Your lips. Mine. Now!"

"Yes sir Mr horny sir." Matthew laughed with a salute and a wink. Alfred just grinned leaned down and swiping his tongue across Matt's lips; his hips pressing and, grinding against him.

Matthew opened his mouth to allow their tongue to meet, they were just enjoying themselves not worried about who lead even though it was obvious Alfred had the upper hand every time he'd shift his body pressing down exciting a moan from his lover..

Even that wore Alfred down as soon his body was shuttering each time their erections slid together. " Fuck. Mattie..." His face was flush, sweat building up on his features as he gestured towards their nightstand. Matthew knew what he didn't say.

Their positions switched. While Matt got their lube from the nightstand his boyfriend laid flat on his back. Matthew returned to pressed a kiss to his thighs as he spread Alfred's legs open. " It's been a while are you going to be ok?"

Alfred nodded " I can't wait any longer. Just do it you pansy." His loving insult was met with a cold finger pressing inside suddenly. "Jesus!" he whined out biting his lip. Matt gave a cheeky grin twisting his finger. " Don't insult the man with the lube." After that they both settled down, no more games they were too focused on the task before them. The urgency rising for them both to hurry along.

It really had been a while since Matthew had to use all three fingers before he was met with louder moans and whispered 'more's. Alfred was twitching, his back arching, he couldn't stand it anymore each time Matt touched his sensitive spot. " S s shit! Take your fingers out and fuck me already Mattie!"

Matthew snapped, his whole body shivering at Alfred's desperate voice calling his name. So he did just as he was told. Adding plenty of lube to himself before slowly pressing in to the tight ring of muscle. " Oh god. Alfred! " He groaned fully surrounded by Alfred's inner walls squeezing him just right. " Maybe we should wait a while between sex if you're always going to be this tight." Matthew joke one of his hands running though Alfred's hair.

" S..shut up before I switch our positions!" Alfred barely gasped out when Matt decided to start moving all the way out and thrusting back in at too slow a pace purely to drive him mad. " Aah FUCK! Stop being a slop poke!" His complaints were only met with two hard thrusts in just the right angle. Matthew knew what he was doing though, knowing it would be better in the end but he didn't have the same patience he normally had so he moved faster. He sure as hell was loving every second of it when strong thighs wrapped around him making him push deeper and harder to make up for the lack of speed.

Sweat dropped between them while their body heat grew. Matthew stroking Alfred erection with each thrust now. While playful yet possessive bites and kisses were exchanged leaving dark even bleeding bruises on their necks. Alfred got his revenge being the one to leave more blood.

" Mattie" Alfred moaned out clawing onto his lover's back while pressing back. " I'mma gonn- I.. fuck!" He ejaculated onto their stomachs and a few seconds later he felt himself being filled by Matt. "Fuck..." Matthew whispered letting himself go completely.

They separated their bodies and laid side by side in the bed. Both a mess and smiling like idiots.

" I love you Alfred. No more fighting with out talking it out."

" I love ya too. Idiot. and agreed." They laughed cuddling closer together for the night, the fact they were locked in forgotten as they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Arthur and Francis stood outside the door. Arthur was blushing like a mad man and Francis grinning triumphantly while holding his hand out to the Brit who handed him the money he owed him. " I can't believe they didn't hit each other through the door! You bloody frog don't think for a second this makes you right. FIGHTING IS NOT SEXUAL TENSION!"

"You're the one who said they should just shag did you not? I mean after all look at us~"

"WE have NO tension. These two fools were already in a relationship. That is the only explanation."

" Ah but mon lapin, there is certainly plenty of tension between us!"

" GET OFF ME!"

 **" BE QUIET WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!"**

" Let's leave before we both invoke the wrath of the lovers non?"

" Agreed."


End file.
